Electro Muscular Disruption Weapon
Episode 4.1 Episode 4.2 Episode 4.3 Episode 4.4 Episode 4.5 Episode 4.6 Episode 4.7 Episode 5.1 Episode 5.2 Episode 5.3 Episode 5.4 Episode 5.5 Episode 5.6 }} The EMDs, short for Electro Muscular Disruption Weapons are a type of neutralizing weapon used by the ARC after its inventor Matt Anderson introduces them to the team. An arguable concept is that these weapons are from the future as they do not require ammunition (the ammunition fired is generated from within the rifle). Abilities The EMDs are powerful semi-automatic weapons, at least three different settings are known to exist, a small, medium and a large setting. The lowest setting deals a burning sensation that lasts a few hours, a headache in two days, and a pain in the arm for two weeks with Humans, while the medium version can cause the person the person to fall of his feet and cause extreme pain to the shot area and the second shot on the same setting can cause the person to fall unconcious. This is the ideal setting which the ARC team tend to use to avoid killing creatures. Whilst the maximum setting on the EMD can take down a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Using EMDs is dangerous near to metal, it can "ricochet anywhere". (Episode 4.2) EMDs have officially replaced standard issued weapons such as M4 Carbines, G36Cs which were previously used by the ARC team during creature encounters. There are currently two variants. A compact, pistol version (that only has either lowest or medium settings) which is always used by Connor and Abby, and an assault rifle version (as large as an M4 Carbine) with a handheld grip which is issued to Special Forces teams and armed officials. Captain Hilary Becker and Matt Anderson both often use the assault rifle variant. They are always equipped with a flashlight and Becker can be seen using a supressor or a silencer on his rifle. They do not require ammunition (the ammunition fired is generated from within the rifle itself). History S4 Prequel Episode 4 )]] When the head of security, Captain Becker, first gets news that Matt has introduced non-lethal weapons, he is shocked, saying they need real guns and aren't collecting for a petting zoo, warning the creatures aren't just interesting they're also deadly. Matt assures him that he knows, Becker asks if he knows what happens when they cut corners, people get hurt, people die. Matt tells him to just give the new weapons a chance, saying that he might be pleasantly surprised. Episode 4.1 When Becker first gets introduced to them he calls them toy guns, doubting that they'll be effective. To prove he is right Matt shoots Becker, using the smallest gun on the lowest setting. From this Becker ends up with a badly bruised arm and a headache. Asking Matt how long the injuries will last, to which Matt gladly replies "The burning, a couple of hours, the headaches, a couple of days". The EMDs are first used when a Spinosaurus chases Connor and Abby after they return to the present. The Spinosaurus is corralled to an Arena where it is cornered by Special Forces soldiers, all armed with EMDs. It is shot with EMDs on medium settings which caused the creature to be temporarily stunned out, but it awakes less than a minute later, only to be stopped when Connor drops the Anomaly Opening Device into it's mouth. Episode 4.2 When facing a Kaprosuchus in The Docks, a Special Forces soldier accidently shoots himself with the EMD, leaving him defenceless in the face of the creature which devours him. The Kaprosuchus is then shot with several EMDs by Abby, Matt and Connor, all set at maximum voltage when it attempts to leap behind Becker, killing it. Episode 4.3 When Matt brings back Emily Merchant through an anomaly, they are chased by an Arboreal Dinosaur which emerges through just after them, Becker and Abby immediately sends it back to the Cretaceous with three shots and one shot respectively. Becker also shot one of the two Arboreal Dinosaurs in the present. Episode 4.4 Matt, Becker and Connor used EMDs on several Therocephalians in McKinnon School. Matt and Becker both wield EMD rifles whilst Connor uses a compact pistol version. Matt used in one scene EMD on more than 8 Therocephalians. The EMDs are shown to have a strong effect upon them, managing to knock them unconcious instantly. Episode 4.5 When a fisherman is attacked by an adult Labyrinthodont , Matt repels it with a EMD shot, presumably at lowest settings to avoid any intentional harm being done to the creature. It quickly retreats back into the water the way it came. Abby and Connor are both seen weilding EMDs in the episode as well. Episode 4.6 Matt, Abby and Connor use EMDs while facing a Hyaenodon incursion during Jenny Lewis' wedding. Jess also holds one when Becker is pursing Ethan Dobrowski although she doesn't get a chance to use it. Episode 4.7 The EMDs is used thrice in this episode. The first time was when a terror bird came through the anomaly when the anomaly opened from its locked state but was shot back by abby,connor and becker's EMDs at a low setting. The second time was when Matt Anderson accidentally shot Danny Quinn, but he survived. The third was when Ethan nocked Becker unconcious with it after trying to escape out of the ARC with Emily at his side and shot becker twice with it. But once again, Danny lives. Series 5 Episode 5.1 Matt, Becker and Abby use their EMDs on the Giant Burrowing Insect, underground, where they find it is impervious to it as the bolts just bounce off, they are forced to use conventional weaponary, aka guns. Episode 5.2 The EMDs don't actually appear in this episode, but are mentioned when the captain of the Nuclear Submarine says that the team won't be able to bring the EMDs onboard. Episode 5.3 Emily Merchant grabs Matt's EMD and EMDs a raptor before the raptor can kill Matt. Becker then shoots the raptor several times when it attacks Henry Merchant. Episode 5.4 Matt shoots several Future Beetles, and Becker shoots the queen about 10 times, killing it. Episode 5.5 In the episode, a Anurognathus is seen being shot by a EMD by the team together with Emily. Also, Abby Maitland shoots a Kaprosuchus out of a car window. It somersaults to a halt right in front of the car after Abby fires several shots. James Lester uses an EMD on an Arboreal Dinosaur trying to scratch his new Jaguar. Episode 5.6 Matt uses an EMD against mutant Future Predators in the future. Trivia *Hannah Spearritt has confirmed that Jess will use an EMD in Series 5, saying that Jess is "awesome with EMDs." Also, as seen in the Amazon.co.uk Promo, Lester will use one as well and Abby uses one out of a car window to shoot a Kaprosuchus. Category:Objects Category:Series 5 Category:Guns